creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Under
RE: help Danny Smith to me On Wed, June 18, 2015, at 7:24am, Danny Smith wrote: Hey, I could use another set of hands. Everything is set up, but I think there's something wrong with the bed. Message me back ASAP. On Wed, June 18, at 9:26am, I wrote: Hey, just got your email. I'll be over around noon. What's wrong with the bed? On Wed, June 18, at 9:32am, Danny Smith wrote: I'll explain when you're here. Status; online That was the last email I had received before the sorrowful passing of my best friend. I have read over it a million times, and every time I do I wonder more and more; what was he talking about? To shed a little light on my unknowing on the subject, when I had arrived to his house... late... I found him. What was left of him, anyways. I haven't been able to get that terrible image out of my mind, in the year that's passed. And now, I sit here, in my house, still trying to find out what happened. I've hardly had time to clean, myself or my surroundings. I have moved from a decent house with a family to living alone, a one room apartment, living hundreds of miles from my nearest contact. The place? Barre, Vermont. This state is small, perfect for hiding. Oh, and don't get me wrong, I didn't leave my family and friends, they left me. Ever since that day, that week. It will be the one year and one month anniversary of my loneliness tomorrow. The day I will return to Danny's house. To that room. There haven't been any new owners since the incident, the bank has been ripping out their teeth trying to get someone to pay for the house that's rotting from the inside out. I have already packed what I need. Some food, a blanket, my laptop's charging cord, some water, and of course, a flashlight. I planned to break in and spend the night, there was no other houses for a few miles around anyways. Just some wooded area. I'm not excited. I'm anxious. Anxious to know. To know how he died. I'll check back in with you from the house. Status; offline ... Status; online Hey. It's 9:36pm. I am on the bed they found him in. This place is so foreign, being as empty as it is. All that is left is the bed, the empty closet, and a small table sitting directly in the center of the room. Things are normal I just ate dinner, an old can of peaches and a ham sandwich. I'll check back in around 12. Status; offline ... Status; online I have heard noises from under the bed. I have more trouble falling asleep than staying awake at this point. It's only 11pm. I have heard slight scratching noises, I think it's a rat. But what if it isn't? Could the sounds have driven Danny crazy enough to tear out his own throat, to break all of his fingers, and to smash all his teeth out on the bed frame? Status; offline ... Status; online I keep seeing things, out of the corner of my eyes. It's a large black figure. Is it real? I went to use the bathroom, realizing there's no running water, I relieved myself in the bath. As I was leaving I saw steam on the mirror. But how? It read "under". Must be some sort of vandalism... or something. I'm in bed now. Status; offline. ... Status; online I just got home. It's 2:32am. Everything went horribly wrong. I should've left it alone... curse my curiousness. I have a few cuts and bruises... and bight marks? I don't remember being bit. Here's what happened. I was laying on the bed. I was starting to finally fall asleep, despite the feeling of constantly being watched. As I drifted off, I felt a tug at my sheets. I shrug it off, it seemed to small for me to care. But then it continued, it tugged, and tugged, and then stopped. My heart was starting to beat faster and faster. I was afraid to turn around. But I didn't need to. I opened one eye, to be met by a hand reaching towards my face. It was unlike any hand I had ever seen. It looked as if someone shoved it in a blender on pulsate. I spun around quickly, to see a very tall and skinny creature facing me. It was to dark in the room to see much. But it had glowing green eyes, one solid shade. And its face was veiny, almost slimy looking. I yelled in horror, as its shadowy body closed in on me. It wrapped its hands around my head and effortlessly threw me on the floor, about six feet away from the bed. It was a miracle my neck didn't break. It let out a piercing screech that sounded inhuman and morbid. It got down on all fours and lunged at me. It ran like a dog with broken legs, if that makes any sense. I immediately ditched the house, and left what was left of my things inside. I got in my car and left with a screech of the tires spinning on the pavement. Thank god I still had my keys on me. I will never return to that house. I'll let whatever unfortunate soul there may be deal with whatever the hell that creature was. And I will move out of this state, I don't feel safe anymore. I can hear scratches coming from all around me, like music in my head. Is it coming from inside my head? Status; offline Status; online I thought this would be over with by now. The scratching hasn't left, and I have coughed up blood. My ears are bleeding, too. My body feels like it's contorting. It's probably just me. My skin color has turned to coal black. I tried to talk to someone on the phone but all that came out was a... Screech. Status; offline. Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet